El destellar de una vela
by endless.ink1
Summary: Historias de Valoran, Lo ocurrido durante un encuentro fortuito entre las 2 grandes naciones de Valoran durante durante una expedición a Shurima


Incluso en la habitación más oscura sumida en la oscuridad de la noche a en donde los rayos ni del sol y de la luna pueden llegar puede surgir las más pequeña de las luces, una que aun cuando todo está en su contra esta permanecerá encendida y aun cuando su brillo no es mucho, la luz de esta es suficiente para alumbrar el camino correcto, y así poder dar el siguiente paso.

Cap. 1 -Diario de encuentros. Memorias de un pueblo-  
Hoy capture a uno de los principales miembros de las casas Damacianas, la batalla fue ardua y llena de contratiempos, no esperábamos una emboscada de la nación enemiga mientras emprendíamos un reconocimiento de esa villa, al parecer, los damacianos estaban ya instalados en ese lugar, una pequeña villa sin importancia táctica pero en ese momento solo llamo la atención de los hombres del ejército, a mí también me llamo la atención debo admitirlo, no estábamos preparados, pero tampoco estábamos de humor ese día, un soldado advirtió a los damacianos en el lugar, rápidamente ese lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla, una chica los acompañaba, su vestimenta y armas eran destacables, era obvio que era la cabecilla de ese grupo de damacianos, pronta me vi envuelta en una batalla con ella y aun cuando sus técnicas de combate eran propias de alguien afín a la magia, mi habilidad con la espada fue superior, mis compañeros de armas no se explican aun como mi espada que algunos llegan a considerar un arma equiparable a un hacha puede moverse tan ligera en mis manos.  
La lucha me dejo agotada, sus técnicas estaban diseñadas para el combate a distancia y mantener a los enemigos apartados tal vez en otras condiciones sus técnicas de combate fuera útiles pero esto me dejo ver que ella no era muy resistente y allí mi victoria estaba decidida. La conversación que se entablo durante nuestra batalla me dejo pensativa –Ve a tu alrededor, apaga tu sed de sangre y mira…. Como pueden hacer esto- esas fueron sus palabras y por un momento di tiempo a mis ojos de ver más allá de la luz de la mirada de ella, mis hombres habían salido victoriosos y el pueblo era un caos, la batalla había encendido la sed de los hombres en aquel momento, claro… dignos compañeros de arma del general caído, su espíritu combativo era de los más altos, pero al ver sus acciones me pregunto, ¿que no los que vivían en esa villa solo eran civiles?, sin duda eso atravesó mi mente pero las grandes palabras del ave que guía el ejército a la victoria me asieron recapacitar, si los damacianos estaban en ese lugar, entonces esa villa los apoyaba y los dejo prepararnos una trampa, era una perdida justificada…. De vidas.  
Mi presa estaba sumida en el suelo, y como un alto mando y parte de la elite sé que cuando un encuentras una oportunidad así, debes aprovecharla bien fue un excelente momento para averiguar los planes de nuestros enemigos, y como parece que acerté en lo de su posición en el ejército, tendré que llevarla personalmente de regreso a Noxus, no puedo correr riesgos de perderla en el camino por parte de alguna misión de rescate o algún intento de escape que pudiera tener éxito, esto es algo de suma importancia como para dejarlo en manos de cualquier otro, tendré que dejar que la niña de las dagas se divierta sola en lo que yo regreso a la ciudad.

Cap. 2 -Notas del capitán. Fraternidad-  
Nota de informe para el mando  
El mando pasara mientras esté ausente al hombre del casco, ustedes saben quién, en caso de emergencia sírvase estas notas como mi último reporte.  
Estoy preocupado, mi hermana no nos ha alcanzado, ella se quedó con algunos hombres en un pueblo mientras terminaban los preparativos para marcharse mientras nosotros continuábamos nuestro viaje a casa desde nuestra exploración después de revisar ese rumor sobre el resurgimiento de un pueblo de nómadas en el desierto de Shurima, pero regresando a lo importante, me preocupa, ella no es así, estoy seguro de que esto es obra de algún infortunio que no esperarían ni siquiera los grandes videntes, armare un grupo de hombres para regresar a revisar, prefiero no dejar cabos sueltos.  
El ocaso se avecina y la noche cierne sobre nosotros, pero esto no es ningún problema, gracias a que la dama de plata nos acompaña, al parecer, ella está muy acostumbrada a esta situación, el estar de exploración le es conveniente al parecer, ella buscaba indicios de algún tipo de magia, la he visto inspeccionar los alrededores de esa ciudad, soy un soldado experimentado, aun cuando no se usar esas fuerzas místicas, se reconocer sus huellas y por lo que vi, ella sabe aún más sobre ese tema, su temperamento me tranquiliza, su actitud marcial es hasta cierto punto relajante para mí, pero para mis hombres es algo atemorizante, pero no tengo tiempo, debo apresurarme a y dejar estas notas tomare camino hacia el pueblo y ruego la dama de plata me acompañe.

Cap. 3 –Notas de campo, Luna de plata-  
Si mis cálculos son correctos y espero que no lo sean, sé a dónde nos llevaran las sospechas de mi compañero, hasta cierto punto sé que es una misión suicida, pero de tener éxito tal vez pueda encontrar indicios de lo que busco y que en este viaje me eludió.  
El viaje no fue del todo un fracaso, encontré ciertas particularidades en esa ciudad, que más que ciudad eran ruinas de tiempos pasados, pero eso fue lo que me permitió distinguir sus esencia, hablamos de una época distinta y el aroma del tiempo se distingue en el aire, se trata de una fuerza distinta a la que busco, por lo tanto solo estaré atenta en caso de que se salga del control de su rey. La noche se avecina y es mi momento de actuar, la presteza es necesaria.

Cap. 4 -Diario de encuentros, Una vela contra el viento-  
El camino es largo, debo regresar a mi Noxus y no tengo mayor distracción que charlar durante el camino con mi rehén, ella está débil y cansada, las heridas que le cause no son para menos, pero me asegure de no matarla, es alguien importante, un rehén. Ella trata de romper mi espíritu, confundirme pero esto no surte efecto en mí, pero en ocasiones juraría que habla con la verdad, pero al recordar las palabras de mis generales regreso a mis cabales, yo confiando en las palabras de una damaciana, que ridículo, no por nada llegue a esta posición en el ejército, mi moral prevalece aun con los ataques a mi espíritu de parte de la damaciana, aunque admito que aun cuando esta derrotada no se ha rendido, es evidente como fue que ella llego también a sus posición en el ejército enemigo, veo que la determinación también es algo que ayuda a determinar las posiciones en Damacia.  
Ella dice que solo estaban en el pueblo de paso, pero que hacen tantos hombres en un solo lugar, las emboscadas son de cobardes, y no permitiré que una táctica así me derrote.  
Aunque viendo la situación, los habitantes de ese lugar no eran soldados, pero cualquiera que ayude al enemigo se convierte en nuestro enemigo según las palabras de nuestro general caído, mi ejemplo de fuerza, y como si fuera poco, los hombres que me acompañaban eran parte de sus antiguos soldados, inspirados por su ultimo sacrificio hace un tiempo, ellos conservan el recuerdo de ese venerable guerrero que en vida y en últimos momentos logro tanto.  
Nuestro viaje se acorta, en algunos días podremos estar a la vista de la ciudad donde los altos mandos nos recibirán gustosos aun cuando no me esperan de regreso tan pronto.

Cap. 5 –Notas de Campo, Odio tener razón-  
Mis cálculos fueron correctos, el campo de batalla fue este mismo lugar varias horas antes, los cadáveres son muchos y para empeorar las cosas podemos ver a todos nuestros soldados aquí entre las pilas, todos menos uno. La preocupación a dominado a mi compañero, he tenido que regresarlo a la cordura, espero sea suficiente para que sepa que debe de hacer, yo por mi parte calculaba esta situación como la peor de las situaciones posibles, el peor escenario, tengo que tomar lo necesario, este lugar fue abandonado por los soldados pero tenemos tiempo fue hace algunas horas, pero debemos apresurarnos, el único problema es que hay 2 rastros según puedo ver, y estoy tentada a creer que el más pequeño es el que buscamos.

Cap. 6 –Carta a los mandos, Dos aves de una daga-  
Mis espías están bien entrenados, en efecto un grupo de hombres llego a explorar el pueblo donde sufrimos una emboscada, dos de ellos eran caras conocidas, el chico de la espada era uno, la otra persona era la dama de plata, pero lo que me preocupa era el número de hombres, no podemos atacarlos después de la batalla de esta mañana, nos superan especialmente por el hecho de estos dos, si llegásemos a atacar yo estaría ocupada con el chico, pero perderíamos por la amenaza de la noctambula esa.  
Extremen precauciones para tratar este caso, no regresaremos por esta situación, una batalla con ellos nos podría salir caro, iremos por un camino diferente continuando la misión, después ella está preparada para esto, y lleva prisa, ella sabía que esto sucedería, debo admitir que fue una buena decisión de su parte ir sola para moverse rápido y partir de inmediato, envié 2 cuervos mensajeros, uno para ella un punto de avanzada entre la ciudad y ella y otro a los altos mandos.  
Nota para la avanzada  
Detengan a los damacianos, la prisionera es de vital importancia, de no detenerlos yo misma iré para que me "ayuden" a mantener afiliadas mis dagas.

Cap. 7 –Notas del Capitán, Prestos-  
La noche a pasado y gracias a la ayuda de la luz de la luna y de nuestra guía hemos podido seguir el rastro y no hemos perdido el tiempo, pero la noche a cobrado su tributo y nuestras energías son pocas y nuestras monturas ya lo recienten, hemos tenido que detenernos, no queda de otra, mi mente se encuentra turbada, debo recuperar la compostura y pensar como poder ganar terreno, la noche anterior la dama me recordó esto con un golpe que a pesar de lo pequeña que es a comparación mía logro derribarme con una facilidad impresionante, nunca pensé que ella pudiera dar un golpe con esa fuerza, seguido de un discurso sobre los principios que debía seguir para mantener la mente fría en este momento de gran riesgo, porque de no hacerlo el precio podía ser aún más alto que la vida de mi hermana, y reconozco que tiene toda la razón, le tengo ahora un respeto inmenso por esto.  
Juraría que vi algo durante la noche y se lo mencione a la dama, ella se limitó a callar y hacer unas señales, debíamos abrir los ojos, era evidente que no teníamos tiempo para lidiar con ellos, debíamos resignarnos, estábamos adentrándonos en territorio enemigo, sé que debimos ir tras ellos pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
Mi corazón no se ha calmado, no puedo descansar, como hacerlo estando cualquiera en mi posición.

Cap. 8 –Diario de encuentros, La dura carga-  
El viaje ha sido duro, porque me he negado a dar descanso a mi montura, el pobre animal parece estar casi a punto de desfallecer pero mi sospecha era correcta, al llegar al puesto de avanzada se me ha informado de la carta que recibieron. Tomare algunas horas para reposar y partiré de inmediato.  
Mi prisionera ha escuchado sobre la carta y ha roto en llanto, no la culpo, se siente feliz porque tiene un rayo de esperanza pero al mismo tiempo comprende su situación, e pedido que no se me separe de mi rehén así que los guardias han preparado un lugar donde ella puede estar cercas de mi lugar de reposo.  
Me iré al despertar, he dicho a los guardias que solo me dejen dormir unas horas, partiré en otra montura y abandonare aquí la anterior.

Cap. 9 –Notas de campo, la defensa-  
Esperaba contratiempos, a lo lejos veo un puesto de avanzada, no podemos enfrentarnos con estos hombres a un fuerte aun cuando este sea improvisado, no solo disminuiríamos nuestro poder, sería una sentencia de muerte y es lo que de seguro han de estar esperando.  
Mi plan es sencillo, rodear, la pérdida de tiempo está considerada ya que estamos en terreno enemigo, pero debo de calmar constantemente a mi compañero, si el pierde la compostura esta misión de rescate está destinada al fracaso.  
Estimo que también ellos consideran que no nos enfrentaremos pero el retraso es evidente por la desviación, debemos de estar acercándonos, pero estamos dentro de territorio enemigo, debemos ser más precavidos, esto solo es señal de que es muy posible que fueran informados, las puertas del lugar se encuentran cerradas y las armas están listas, sin duda, fueron prevenidos de nuestra presencia, solo son contratiempos que hacen que la preocupación de mi compañero aumente, y con justa razón, pero no le puedo decir todo lo que estoy pensando, solo puedo apoyar su deseo de rescate a su hermana, pero ninguna de estas son buenas noticias.

Cap. 10 –Diario de Campo, el andar del caballo roto-  
He dormido bien, debo partir ahora, pero lo que vi esta mañana me ha perturbado, al ir por mi prisionera he descubierto que sus nudillos están sangrando, sus ojos estaban rojos sin duda lloro toda la noche, pero su rostro y mirada aún son los de una persona que no se ha rendido, que fuerza de voluntad tan grande la mantiene en constante esfuerzo para lograr lo que no debo permitir que es que ella escape de mí.  
E tenido que dejarla inconsciente, podría intentar algo tras haber escuchado la sobre su intento de rescate, de no ser por los preparativos extra de los guardias tal vez ella hubiera escapado o me hubiera tenido que ver forzada a matarla.  
No tengo tiempo que perder, ahora partiré sin demora, cuando despierte quiero platicar con ella sobre su determinación, quiero saber que es esa fuerza que la mantiene firme aun cuando esta vencida solo en cuerpo pero su alma está intacta.  
Si apresuro mi paso pronto Noxus estará cercas.

Cap. 11 –Diario de Guerra, Un canario en una trampa para osos-  
El pájaro del enemigo está donde debe, en una jaula en mis manos, cuando vi la carta de esa pelirroja ya tenía yo en mente que algo bueno podría salir de esto, pero ver personalmente al canario atado, sangrando y con lágrimas en sus ojos me ha sido de agrado, un buen espectáculo, solo por un detalle, su mirada no era la de una persona derrotada, e de arreglar esto pronto.  
Tengo una rosa que ha de hacerla perder su alma y entrar en la desesperación, yo sé que le agradara, las ilusiones son parte de un buen ejercicio para ella y romper el espíritu de este pajarito será su diversión estos días, yo por mi parte are los preparativos, la ejecución será algo que levantara la moral del ejército pero no sin antes sacarle toda la información que debe conocer.

Cap. 12 –Registro del torturador, Espejo-  
No espere poder darme este tipo de banquete con carne tan delicada, fue un buen detalle de ese cuervo entregarme este juguete, ahora depende de mí hacer dos cosas, romper un espíritu y sacar la información que necesitamos, y de no haber nada de interés aun es una buena diversión, solo espero que el juguete no se rompa… tan rápido.  
He paseado frente a su celda, es bella y delicada, eso hace de esto más divertido, he pedido que sea transfiera a un cuarto con algunos objetos para usarlos en su interrogatorio, mañana deberá estar listo, hoy quiero que ella recupere un poco de fuerzas, las necesitara, no será una noche corta para ella, pero para mí sí.

Cap. 13 –Notas Ocultas, Sobrevivir-  
Una vez que he entrado aquí me han cambiado las cuerdas por grilletes, son más resistente pero mínimo puedo moverme más, debajo de mi armadura algunos pedazos de papel y me las he ingeniado para poder escribir, Noxus es un lugar terrible, es lúgubre y sombrío, y el lugar a donde me trajeron es como sacado de una visión del vacío, formado por la oscuridad y aun cuando a lo lejos se ve una antorcha la luz no se atreve a llegar más allá de unos pocos pasos lejos de si misma como si la misma oscuridad de este lugar la consumiera.  
Mi tiempo como parte del ejército no ha sido mucho, pero he aprendido lo mayor posible para enfrentarme a la adversidad, en un libro leí que para mantener la cordura en tiempos de crisis escribir es una técnica que puede ayudar a conservar la mente en su lugar, justo lo que me hace falta, no solo estoy a un paso de ser ejecutada, estoy en lo profundo del abismo por todo lo que me a pasado en estos días, debí apurarme y partir con mi hermano, es una pesadilla esto.  
Trate de hablar con esa espadachina, pero parece que de alguna manera ella se resistió a lo que le decía, no la culpo, toda su vida a crecido en este lugar tan apartada de la luz, pero tampoco puedo ignorar que ella sabe muy en su interior que lo que dije es verdad, ese pueblo era inocente y no merecían ese destino.  
Me preocupa mi hermano y la dama, ellos según escuche están siguiéndome pero yo ya estoy aquí, en la capital enemiga, mi oportunidad de escapar ha sido apagada como si se tratase de una vela, y la gran puerta que se cerró detrás de mí al entrar aquí fue lo que causo la brisa que termino con el brillo de esa esperanza, solo debo de resistir y esperar lo inevitable, por mi reino pero más importante por mi familia, mi hermano, lo extrañare.  
Mi último acto de guerra contra esta nación será resistir hasta mi último momento.

Cap. 14 -Diario de encuentros, la entrega-  
Al llegar a mi Noxus, el ave que guía esta nación me ha recibido con gala, ha mencionado que mis actos han sido de una importancia sobresaliente y desea recompensarme por mis actos que aseguraran nuestra victoria en estos tiempos de guerra.  
Mientras tanto la rehén ha sido llevada a su celda en la prisión del castillo, es un rehén muy importante así que no será llevada a cualquier lugar, incluso como prisionera y estando aquí ella es más importante que cualquier otro prisionero normal, la mire por ultima ves antes de que se marcharse y aún tengo mis dudas, ella continua intrigándome con su mirada desafiante, después iré a verla, se me ha invitado a ser parte de un banquete, como un miembro del ejército no puedo rechazar esta invitación viniendo de mis superiores y aprovechando mi regreso a la capital para reparar mi espada y descansar, ha sido un largo viaje y las palabras de la demaciana no me han abandonado, debo saber más de ella.  
Hoy será una noche de reposo para mí.

Cap. 15 –Notas del Capitán, La ira-  
Los contratiempos abundan en estos días de desgracias, si no fuera por las sabias palabras de la dama, no sé qué sería de mí, no estoy en el mejor de mis momentos para dirigir a los hombres, la última reprimenda de la dama me ha dado a entender que aún no he logrado enfriar mi cabeza, y por la voluntad de Demacia, debo dar el mayor de mis esfuerzos para lograrlo, ella me a sugerido que medite mientras viajamos, y tomare su consejo, de cierto modo es raro, yo un soldado con mi experiencia recibiendo consejos, pero existe un dicho en una tierra lejana llama Jonia que dice "Cuando los ancianos hablan sus palabras se convierten en parte del viento y así los susurros de sabiduría llegan con aquellos que están dispuestos a escucharlos", es una filosofía interesante, si en algún momento tengo oportunidad partiré en un viaje a ese lugar.  
A la distancia casi en aquel lugar donde se produce el ocaso y el sol cede su lugar a la luna se ve el lugar donde debe de estar mi hermana es aquí donde confió que mi voluntad nos guie por buen camino.

Cap. 16 –Registro del torturador, Noche sin estrellas-  
Es curioso, al parecer cada vez que golpeaba al canarito ella desprendía una luz propia, así que solo porque se veía interesante decidí golpearla un rato más, era intrigante y al mismo tiempo sus gritos de dolor eran música, pero a pesar de lo divertido de esa sesión no pude obtener lo que esperaba, bueno, era de suponerse, no canto como todos los pajaritos, pero al mismo tiempo me deleita el que no lo hiciera, me da más horas de diversión.  
La e despojado de su armadura, y he aumentado el número de cadenas que lleva, el peso de cada una la doblegara aun cuando yo no este para jugar con ella, el banquete de mañana me sentara bien, una buena copa y una tranquila velada es lo que más me gusta.  
Debo de planear un sin número de cosas que hacer con ella, los golpes de hoy fueron divertidos, no todos los días puedo darme el lujo de torturar a alguien, mañana romperé su alma con las pesadillas que le quiero provocar, por mientras creo que ya es hora de irnos, este lugar sin ventanas hace perder a cualquiera la noción del tiempo, y más cuando uno se está divirtiendo, creo ya han pasado varias horas y ella está ya bastante herida, para mi mala suerte no debo de matarla, ese no es mi trabajo, accedí a torturarla pero no voy a ser torturador y verdugo, podría pero mi lugar está disfrutando de este tipo de placeres como los bailes, fiestas y riendo de los infortunados no haciendo el trabajo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer detrás del telón de esta ciudad.

Cap. 17 –Diario de encuentros, Noche de máscaras-  
No tuve palabras esta noche, al entrar al banquete se me esperaba como si yo me tratase de alguien del alto mando, mi lugar siempre ha sido en el campo de batalla, luchando a lado de mis compañeros de armas, no estaba al tanto de cuan lujosas podían ser este tipo de fiestas.  
La comida fue exquisita, todo era de un nivel muy elevado para mi paladar de soldado pero incluso así yo se distinguir entre las cosas buenas, pero lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido que el evento realmente fue para mí, yo era el invitado principal, y en medio del festín un brindis se llevó a cabo, se me reconoció como un miembro importante del ejército y para conmemorar esto se me ha entregado una espada afín a mis gustos, una espada especial para mi uso incrustada en runas y magia, sin duda un trabajo excepcional al nivel de los trabajos de Doran, no sabía que decir más que agradecer por el honor que me estaban dando.  
La noche se había adentrado y pronto amanecía, al retirarme por los pasillos accidentalmente escuche una pequeña conversación entre el ave y la rosa, "Ella no resistirá mucho, si no habla pronto es peligroso conservarla con vida, después de todo es usuaria de un poder mágico propio y único, no conocemos su alcance", tras escuchar esto sabía que era inevitable ese resultado, pero quiere decir que debo ir y platicar con ella lo más rápido posible o no podría hacerlo ya como yo esperaba, después de todo en que estaba pensando, yo como un soldado no tengo acceso libre a los prisioneros, pero hoy era una situación especial.  
Fui a buscarla y después de un rato de ver celdas encontré una donde un alma delicada se encontraba, sin su armadura ya podía ver yo cuan frágil era, aún más de lo que la armadura me dejaba ver, podía ver aun cuando la luz de mi antorcha no era mucha sus heridas, no estaba preparada para verla en esas condiciones, yo vestida de gala y ella en el suelo manchado de su sangre, aún estaba viva pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarme mi costumbre de apoyar la espada en el piso la advirtió de mi presencia, fue ella la que insistió en charlar, no podía retirarme si ella insistía, yo planeaba dejarla descansar después de verla en esas condiciones.  
La plática fue amena, al parecer sus forma de ser viene de su hermano, ella lo respeta y admira, ya veo de donde viene su mirada desafiante ante la adversidad, he escuchado historias de ese hermano suyo, el demaciano es un contrincante poderoso, la pelirroja lo ha enfrentado varias veces, pero ella insistió en preguntarme que sentía yo por lo que ella llamo masacre de esas personas, porque no trate de hacer algo, porque deje morir a esas personas, yo solo respondí que fue por lo que ya habíamos hablado y ella dijo algo que me dejo ver la verdad de lo que paso, "Estoy a punto de morir, de que me sirve mentirte, nosotros no teníamos ninguna emboscada en ese lugar para ustedes".  
Siempre he sabido que la verdad surge en los últimos momentos de la vida de las personas, ya anteriormente yo misma he sido testigo de esto pero en esta ocasión no espere que mis actos causaran en ella, una enemiga un dolor de esta naturaleza y siendo que es su vida la que está a punto de extinguirse, aun cuando es mi enemiga ahora me pregunto, por qué no los salve, después de todo solo era un pequeño pueblo.  
Me he retirado sabiendo que sus palabras tocaron mi corazón, en otras circunstancias tal vez seriamos amigas, pero en esta vida no, ella es una demaciana y yo una noxiana.

Cap. 18 –Notas Ocultas –Sueños raros-  
Anoche al parecer pude descansar, mi torturadora no se presentó y pude dormir, justo lo que necesitaba, pero he tenido un sueño raro, donde la espadachina me visitaba, estaba tan agotada que realmente no sabría decir si fue verdad esa noche, charlamos tan felices como amigas, pero claro que debió ser un sueño, una noxiana en amistad conmigo, y sobre todo una soldado tan hábil y bien entrenada, debí de haber estado delirando por la falta de sangre y el agotamiento.  
Mi torturadora prometió regresar, así que procurare recuperar la mayor cantidad de fuerzas, para resistir su embate, no me interesa cuanto lo intente, no le daré el gusto de obtener lo que desea.  
Mis últimas palabras podrían ser estas, me pregunto si mi hermano estará leyendo el libro de Jonia que le obsequie, me pregunto que fue del ave de esa exploradora en demacia, ella tenía una misión que hacer también en el norte, me pregunto si su pájaro estará bien volando en climas tan fríos, hay tantas cosas que quería hacer pero creo que se me termina el tiempo.

Cap. 19 –Diario del conde, semillas de mala hierba –  
Anoche el comportamiento de la muchacha de la espada fue raro un vez terminado el banquete, decidí seguirla y cuando vi en qué dirección estaba dirigiéndose imagine donde seria.  
Mi sospechas fueron correctas, ella se detuvo frente a la celda del canario, pero el pasillo era muy abierto, la oscuridad me permitió ocultarme como ya bien sabía yo entre la sangre del canario, el escondite perfecto.  
La plática de ellas era monótona para mí, asuntos de soldados y como si hubieran peleado de cierta manera el resultado hubiera sido distinto, temas de platica de soldados comunes, pero sin duda lo que más me llamo la atención fue la singular facilidad con la que podían hablar una a la otra, se veía lo que las mujeres llaman afinidad, y en esta situación no puede ser aceptada, debo hablar inmediatamente con el cuervo y además lo que ella dijo sobre su determinación… creo que ella preferiría ir a la tumba antes de darnos algo de información.  
Cap. 20 – Notas de campo, vigilia-  
Hemos llegado a un punto donde debemos ser más precavidos que nunca, estamos a las puertas del enemigo, e dejado a los hombres en un punto más apartado mientras yo me dirigía a explorar, esta ciudad es una verdadera fortaleza, todos sus flancos están fuertemente protegidos, en realidad diría que esta es más una prisión que una ciudad, pero lo único que veo son muros.  
Si no encuentro algo rápido será más difícil tener éxito, mi compañero está haciendo un esfuerzo grandioso para mantenerse bajo control, estoy sorprendida por ese cambio que tuvo, algo realmente importante lo regreso a sus lugar, ya no necesita mi ayuda para poder tener la cabeza fría, esto me dejara actuar más libre y no tener que estar de niñera a su lado.

Cap. 21 –Diario de Guerra, el fin del camino-  
Una mala noticia la que recibí, una amistad con una demaciana, es imperdonable, pero debo tratar de pensar, esto puede ser de utilidad, si juego bien esta mano, podemos sacar lo que necesitamos, después de todo sería raro mandar matar a nuestra recién condecorada espadachina por algo así, solo debo de hablar con ella para que acceda y todo podrá continuar tal y como debe ser.  
Los planes por lo demás continúan bien, los preparativos para el ritual de sangre están en orden, solo algunas piezas más y podremos traerlo de regreso.  
Por otro lado uno de nuestros frentes está necesitado de hombres, los Jonianos están presentando más resistencia de la debida y si no tuviéramos la amenaza demaciana en este continente o mejor dicho, en este mundo podríamos conquistar rápidamente esas tierras ricas en recursos y poder, si no pienso en algo esto se convertirá en una derrota, al parecer desconocíamos algunas de sus armas místicas, pero en lugar de desmotivarnos, esto me da más posibilidades, de obtener nosotros esas fuerzas misticas servirían bien a mis propósitos, últimamente he estado interesado en las leyendas de esa tierra, al parecer sus leyendas no son en sí eso, si no son realidades, sus leyendas me servirán para encontrar todos los tesoros de esa región y será al mismo tiempo una buena conquista a nuestro territorio.

Cap. 22 –Registro del Torturador, la fiesta termino-  
Que descortesía de su parte decirme que yo ya había terminado con mi labor, pero tras ver el por qué, puedo entender que es lo que pretende, no es un mal plan, como de costumbre sus forma de maquinar es muy similar a la mía, y eso me altera los nervios, si llegásemos a tener algún conflicto los dos podríamos saber lo que el otro planea y tratar de adelantarnos, sería una batalla de locos, creo que solo por eso nos mantenemos a raya, ha el realmente no lo quiero como enemigo.  
Me pregunto si las hachas de ese ejecutor se encontraran afiladas, la verdad espero que no, quiero que la muerte de ella sea lo más dolorosa y lenta posible.

Capp. 23 – Diario de Encuentros, La verdad-  
Hoy no me importo, no voy a usar una treta tan vil y baja con alguien que me habla con la verdad, este día me ha convocado el ave y me pidió que yo hablara con la demaciana para extraerle la información… pero no puedo, realmente no puedo, ella no solo me ha hablado con la verdad, aun cuando fui yo quien la derroto y muchas las veces que hemos hablado jamás me ha reprochado el haberla vencido, ella sabe que perdió en una batalla justa en la que ambas dimos lo que teníamos y una de nosotras salió victoriosa, lo que ha sucedido después de eso es solo el resultado de ese acontecimiento.  
Trate de decirle esto a mi superior, pero su mirada de decepción y su cuervo que pareciera que quería mandarme al mismo infierno con sus ojos que juraría que son de color rojo sangre.  
Me ha ordenado que me retire, el dice ya solucionara esto, no puedo creer que preferí enfrentarme a el que a la demaciana en esta ocasión, por un lado mi corazón está tranquilo y por el otro estoy preocupada por lo que hice, ¿debí obedecerlo acaso o tal vez hice bien?.  
De todas formas yo debo regresar con mis hombres, este regreso a Noxus es solamente momentáneo, tengo responsabilidades que debo atender, iré de casería, eso tal vez me tranquilice.

Cap. 24 –Notas Ocultas, final cercano-  
El cuervo de esta nación, quien rige con mano tiránica las fuerzas militares de esta nación con trucos y artimañas ha venido hoy a visitarme y me ha dicho lo que yo ya sabía, mi última hora fue decidida, pero puedo estar segura que parte de lo que me dijo es mentira, él me dijo que fue la espadachina la que pidió que mi muerte se adelantara, al momento que él me dijo eso, yo no pude evitar reír un poco y creo haber visto en su frente una vena saltar por mi risa, creo di en el clavo accidentalmente pero me alegra.  
Estoy sorprendida de que fuera el quien me avisara de esto, generalmente no espero a nadie tan importante solo para una ejecución, si fue por algo en especial quiere decir que su temperamento en este momento no es bueno.

Cap. 25 –Notas del Capitán, a marcha forzada-  
Los días pasan y estamos estancados, pareciera que no podemos hacer nada, es tan frustrante, debo insistir a la dama, en esta ocasión yo la acompañare, debemos buscar como entrar, no me importa hacer algo drástico, yo solo quiero sacar bien a mi hermana de ese lugar, quiero que pueda vivir una vida como es debido.  
Desde que ella era pequeña, siempre hemos visto su poder crecer, la luz que ella desprende es para mí una antorcha en aquellos días que estoy lejos de Demacia, sé que alguien espera mi regreso

Cap. 26 Registro del ejecutor, Mi momento de brillar-  
Según el reporte anterior y las instrucciones del cuervo, no debo poner mi nombre más en el registro, según él es un desperdicio y perdida de su tiempo, y para asegurarse me ha ordenado a pena de ser yo mismo el ejecutado que me detenga, a todo esto mi hermano me ha pedido lo mismo, podría retar al cuervo, pero si mi hermano lo pide mínimo are lo que me piden, ya después me podre desquitar con él o forzarlo a que me lleve a beber.  
La niña que debo ejecutar es muy bonita, lástima que todo terminara con una de mis fantásticas hachas para ella, por otra parte, que genial poder eliminar a una demaciana con mi hachas, si yo tuviera oportunidad la convencería con mi atractivo pero que le voy a hacer, el cuervo se encuentra de mal humor, algo debió de hacer ella que aseguro su muerte.

Cap. 27 – Diario de encuentros, Sombras del destino-  
Hoy lo increíble, me he topado directamente con el enemigo cara a cara en nuestro territorio, el demaciano, es sin duda un espécimen que genera una amenaza considerable, su ve en su simple forma, aun cuando le quitasen su arma y armadura el aun sería una amenaza, a diferencia de su hermana, él es un hábil guerrero con la espada, acostumbrado a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, y de librarse uno con él, las consecuencias son claras, el tipo es fácil de reconocer, claro la pelirroja ya me había hablado del pero no lo había descrito, en cambio su hermana aun cuando no lo hiso, podías darte cuenta de cómo podía ser por su forma de referirse a él.  
El aire se tornó pesado a mi alrededor sabía que si el comenzaba una pelea esta no sería fácil, pero mi arma estaba lista, y fue tal su movimiento que de inmediato me forzó a ponerme en postura defensiva para recibir uno de sus golpes, ese golpe basto para entender cuan fuerte era, de no ser por mi gran espada de seguro ese fuerte golpe me hubiera partido en dos, pero no era momento de dudar, la lucha comenzó y mientras el usaba su enorme tamaño para mantenerse estable en combate yo usaba mi agilidad y fuerza para batirme contra él, su impresionante tamaño me causaba problemas y sus giros, aun cuando era de gran tamaño sus pies podían utilizar el impulso de sus pesada espada para girar y hacer peligroso que yo estuviera cercas de él, la batalla fue dura pero justo cuando yo caí al suelo y él estuvo a punto de terminar conmigo fue entonces cuando la curiosidad de confirmar las cosas me invadió y lance las palabras que lo derrotaron "¿tú eres su hermano… verdad?" el no pudo sostener su espada después de eso, su sed de sangre se había apaciguado y al ver sus ojos entendí lo que había pasado, él estaba allí para intentar rescatarla aun, no había perdido las esperanzas después de tantos días de que ella estaba ya en la ciudad, el buscaba como entrar para salvarla, pero mi ciudad es una fortaleza, él no lo lograra.  
Aun cuando yo estaba en el suelo, el me dejo recuperarme y aun mas, me pidió un favor mayor a cualquier cosa que yo conociera hasta ese momento, una prueba de verdadero amor hacia su hermana, me pidió que lo tomara a él como prisionero y que a cambio la liberase…. ¡Qué clase de acto valeroso es ese! Sé que él entiende que si el entra como un prisionero a esta ciudad el jamás saldrá, que enemigo se rinde por amor… no puedo aceptar su oferta, aproveche para escapar, no entiendo que sucede en mi mente, no es propio dejar que una oportunidad así se escape.

Cap. 28 –Notas del Capitán, Oportunidad de oro-  
Sé que hice lo que pude, ella conocía a mi hermana, pero me es extraño que una noxiana no tomara esta oportunidad cuando yo le di mi cabeza en charola de plata, estaba dispuesto a entregarme para darle una oportunidad a mi hermana pero no ha funcionado, debo de volverla a encontrar, es la única que puede ayudarme ahora, mi hermana aún tiene una oportunidad.  
La dama al saber de este encuentro se ha preocupado de que los noxianos sepan en que zona se encuentra nuestro campamento, estamos jugando con la suerte de ahora en adelante, la chica parecía muy preocupada después de lo que trate de hacer, pero es mi último rayo de esperanza, por otro lado los golpes de la dama duelen más cada vez, sospecho que su furia influye en su fuerza, cada vez que me golpea es más fuerte.

Cap. 29 –Notas de campo, Ultima vez-  
El chico aún necesita una niñera, he dicho.  
Las oportunidades como esa no se da a menudo, algo tenia preocupada a la chica, en especial si ella pudo combatir al chico quieren decir que ella no era cualquier soldado, ella era alguien de algún rango militar alto.  
Are que un hombre esté atento a esa zona y me informe, es posible que tengamos que retirarnos, los noxianos saben que aún estamos muy cerca de su capital.

Cap. 30 –Diario de enfrentamientos, de regreso a la batalla-  
Al llegar después de mi encuentro con el demaciano, mis ideas eran confusas, que significo todo eso, el se rindió y yo no acepte tomarlo como prisionero, hubiera sido la cúspide de las victorias hasta ahora contra Demacia, pero me negué.  
Tengo algo importante que debo saber y debo retirarme a averiguarlo en este mismo momento.

Cap. 31 –Notas Ocultas, lo que late en el pecho-  
He recibido visitas hoy, me alegra, estas son posiblemente mis últimas horas y por lo menos el ver una cara familiar me ayuda a tranquilizarme, ella se veía muy preocupada, llego preguntando por cosas importantes, nada sobre mi reino, si no sobre mí, preguntas que no tengo ningún problema en responder.  
"Lo que yo quiero más en este mundo es a mi hermano, siempre lo protegeré por que el mi fuerza, el que más me ha dado en este mundo a cambio de nada, yo sé que él me ama como su hermana y yo a él, en este momento sé que él está afuera de la ciudad tratando de hacer algo para salvarme pero si no ha llegado hasta ahora es porque realmente le es imposible, pero sé que no ha dejado de intentarlo"  
Ella se congelo con mi respuesta, algo sabe ella que no me quiso decir pero supongo que es algo similar a lo que dije, te amo hermano, gracias por estar tratando de rescatarme, te veré algún día muy lejano del otro lado.

Cap. 32 –Proclama de ejecución-  
La demaciana como miembro del bando enemigo, nación en conflicto con nuestro amado Noxus y por sus contables y despreciables actos de rebeldía en nuestra prisión, negarse rotundamente a cooperar con nuestra causa y sus destacables actuaciones velicas en contra de nuestra nación el día de hoy en que nuestro rey conmemora un día más de su exitoso reinado, esta mujer será ejecutada por el gran ejecutor de nuestra nación y su cabeza servirá como estandarte para futuras misiones.

Cap. 33 –Registro de batalla, antesala de la ejecución-  
En el momento de la ejecución después de escuchar las proclamas por las cuales seria ejecutada la demaciana.  
De algún modo 2 demacianos entraron a la ciudad, directamente llegaron hasta el patio donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución, uno de ellos el valor de Demacia, un alto rango del ejercito enemigo, la otra la dama de plata una miembro reconocida de la aristocracia demaciana, se desconoce realmente como entraron a la ciudad pero su misión era claramente detener la ejecución, el demaciano haciendo uso de una técnica propia de él destruyo la plataforma de ejecución, el ejecutor quedo inconsciente mientras la nube de polvo se esparcía por el patio, de inmediato nuestro mandos presentes entraron en acción, eran 2 enemigos a considerar, la rosa negra y el cuervo entraron en acción primeramente contra el demaciano enfrentándose frente a frente con su forma de cuervo contra la espada de caballero, era un Duero de voluntades que no tenía un vencedor, el conde entro en acción pero fue rápidamente frenado por la dama de plata sin darle oportunidad de actuar en la batalla, sus movimientos superaron mis ojos ya que la perdí de vista durante muchos momentos de la batalla contra el conde, este tuvo que retirarse, sus heridas fueron muchas en muy corto tiempo.  
La situación estaba bajo control hasta el momento que la demaciana recupero el conocimiento, en efecto su magia era de gran peligrosidad, al ver la situación entendió y utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenía para realizar un ataque de un alcance y poder mayores a lo conocido hasta ahora, ese rayo de luz termino con sus fuerzas pero fue suficiente para separar a los combatientes.  
Al ver esta oportunidad ellos se dispusieron a ir por la demaciana condenada y tan pronto como llegaron a ella un hueco se abrió en el patio, este dirigía a las alcantarillas por donde escaparon los demacianos, el intento de seguirles fue frustrado ya que la estructura de las alcantarillas circundante al hueco colapso.  
Los resultados de la batalla fueron heridos de nuestro lado y al parecer ninguna baja demaciana, la ejecución fue un fracaso.

Cap. 34 –Notas del capitán, Alegría absoluta y perpetua-  
Hoy hemos logrado lo imposible, entrar a la boca de la bestia y regresar con algo que considerábamos perdido, mi hermana está de regreso con nosotros y nos retiramos con prisa de ese lugar de pesadilla, las dificultades fueron muchas pero no tenemos tiempo, mis más grandes agradecimientos a la dama de plata y mi más alta admiración por ella, nada de esto sería posible si no fuera por sus acciones durante toda esta travesía, sus decisiones son las de un sabio general, incluso le he pedido que se una al ejercito pero se a negado, dice que no quiere ser niñera, la entiendo, los soldados son hasta cierto punto muy inexpertos.  
Partiremos pronto, solo tomamos un pequeño descanso mientras las monturas retoman sus fuerzas, el ejército enemigo nos debe de estar persiguiendo, y no les daré el placer de capturar de nuevo a mi hermana.  
Pero sobre todo en el último momento la ayuda más importante llego de una fuente inesperada, esa chica nos ha mostrado como entrar a la ciudad y nos ha ayudado a escapar rápidamente a pesar de que somos los enemigos de su nación, mi hermana debió hacer algo importante para ella, su capacidad para ver por los demás más que por ella misma tiende a llegar a los corazones de las personas.

Cap. 35 –Notas de Campo, tropiezos de una noctambula-  
Todo salió bien, este no fue el peor de todos los escenarios, y mejor aún no solo sacamos a la chica, encontré lo que buscaba y además pude marcarlo de por vida, una de las fuentes de magia oscura que jamás allá visto se encuentran en ese lugar, o mejor dicho, dos de las fuentes, una en efecto es ese tipo que puede manipular su composición sanguínea, su magia es sin duda una fuerza con principios en el control y manipulación de líquidos pero extendió su alcance a manejar compuestos orgánicos de los seres vivos, precisamente sangre, tendré que estudiar bien los principios de sus poderes para saber cómo combatirlos.  
La segunda fuerza es más alarmante, en el drenaje de esa ciudad lo percibí, una fuerza que esta menguando la capacidad de la luz, no sabría definirla, devoraba lentamente toda luz que estaba a su alcance, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si la niña hubiera estado en ese lugar más tiempo, ahora veo por qué ella estaba tan débil, ese algo estaba consumiéndola poco a poco.  
Noxus sin duda es un lugar peligroso.  
El chico me a pedido que me una al ejercito como parte de los altos mandos… no, esa es mi respuesta, no estoy dispuesta a sufrir lo que fue cuidar de este chico durante el camino.

Cap. 36 –Diario de Guerra, autocontrol-  
Por un lado estoy sumamente enfadado, la ejecución fue un fracaso y más importante, nuestra seguridad fue burlada por dos demasianos, esto no tiene perdón, y yo tengo un sospechoso pero no puedo confirmar nada, no tengo ningún testigo.  
Me limitare a usarla hasta que recupere la compostura o caiga muerta, lo que suceda primero, bueno, esto solo es un contratiempo, debo calmarme y enviar un mensajero a Zaun, esa fórmula de súper soldado para la que me están pidiendo fondos ayudara a conquistar Jonia si es que da resultados y hablando de ese lugar, ya tengo el primer encargo para esa posible traidora.

Cap. 37 –Diario de encuentros, La partida a tierras nuevas-  
Al parecer el frente en Jonia me necesita más que mis compañeros de armas, tendrán que esperarme más, debo atender este asunto primero, mi pequeña amiga, de ti aprendí algo importante, de ti y de tu hermano, jamás lo olvidare, mi espada nueva fue de mucha utilidad, su fuerza es única y me será de utilidad en Jonia, estoy segura, me han dicho que las fuerzas de ese lugar son tales que nuestro ejército está teniendo problemas por el número de guerreros bien entrenados.  
Ojala y nunca más deba encontrarme con mi amiga, porque de ser así, posiblemente sea en un nuevo combate, y espero no tener que hacer algo contra ella nunca más, su hermano tal vez no tenga palabras de agradecimiento en ese momento, pero no es que no quisiera decir nada, es que más bien no sabía cómo expresarlas, entiendo, hasta hace unos días éramos enemigos y su hermana logro que los dos lucháramos por una sola causa, y gracias a que no me deje ver espero poder continuar con mi vida aquí en noxus, mi amada nación.

Cap. 38 –Notas ocultas, última y verdadera última anotación-  
No tengo palabras para agradecer a mi amada amiga, quien no solo peleo con honor contra mí, sino también me ha dado una oportunidad de vivir cuando todo estaba perdido para mí, pienso en todo lo que paso, recuerdo las noches que pase en ese lugar y aun no puedo terminar de entender todo lo que sucedió, pero estoy segura de que algo importante si paso, algo cambio en su corazón, y eso me deja ver más claro que nunca, aun en la oscuridad, el destello de la luz más tenue es suficiente para alumbrar el camino para dar nuestro siguiente paso, buena suerte en ese camino amiga mía.


End file.
